A Good Kind of Change?
by imtatur
Summary: Annabel Riley, friend of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna, was a normal 6th year Hufflepuff until she catches Draco Malfoy messing with her potions in class and chases him out of the classroom.During the chase he hexes her making her loyal to him. Will Annabel escape the curse? Or will she forever be forced to be loyal to Draco? Its a bad summary sorry... Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

Mkay, so this is my first fanfic, and also, Draco's kinda wussy in this because I'm not good at writing with his character i've discovered..

And also, until I can come up with a name for the spell/trance, its just going to stay nameless for now, sorry! .

Welp...Enjoy!

~I do not own any Harry Potter content in this story~

* * *

"Expelliarmus!"

A shot of red flew down the hall after Draco Malfoy.

"You won't get away this time Malfoy!"

Annabel Riley ran through the halls of Hogwarts chasing him and shooting spells his way. Malfoy turned into a corridor quickly and through the first door he saw. He heard Annabel run past and sighed of relief. That girl may be a half-blood, but she could sure hex someone. Looking up for the first time since he had gotten into there, Draco saw he was in a broom closet. Spider webs cloaked the walls and ceiling and it looked like it hadn't been used in a decade. On a shelf on the wall, there was a book covered in dust labeled "Unknown Secrets of the Dark Arts". The title sparked Malfoy's interest and he went and picked it up and quickly looked through it. It was full of all kinds of dark magic Draco hadn't heard of before; different curses, potions, poisons, something called a Horcrux, and a section on trances that caught his eye. Malfoy skimmed through the section and found a trance that made whoever you use it on, do whatever you say.

_Like the Imperio curse, this trance can make the receiver do whatever the trancer wants them to do. Unlike the unforgivable Curse though, this trance has different effects and not all are found to this day. This trance is recommended to only high skill level wizards and witches who will be able to conduct it correctly."_

Hearing the sounds of Annabel's voice, Malfoy quickly shut the book and put it back on the dust-filled shelf.

"Malfoy where are you? This is the third time you've put something in my cauldron during potions and I'm fed up with it! You're ruining my grade!"

The footsteps got louder as she neared and Malfoy stood completely still. Slowly, they died away and Draco cautiously opened the door to the closet and looked around. Seeing no one, he ran down the corridor towards the Slytherin Common Room. As he turned the corner, he ran straight into someone and they both fell to the floor. Looking up, he saw the short, dark hair and angry face of Annabel. Quickly reaching for their wands, Annabel started to shout a hex at Malfoy while Malfoy shouted the trance he had read about. Being quicker, Draco's got out first and stopped Annabel mid-hex. She was sitting there, mouth slightly open as if she was still getting ready to say her spell. Draco didn't know what to expect next, even the book said that not all the effects of this trance had been found out yet. Suddenly, Annabel put her wand down, looked directly into Malfoy's away and said "I'm….I'm sorry, Master."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the awkwardness of the whole no-name spell again...

Also, if you're reading this, I'd also like to say thank you for reading this!

~I dont own anything Harry Potter related in this story~

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco was astonished! Did he actually perform this so called "high skill level trance" correctly? The girl who had just chased him through the school, threatening him, was now apologizing and addressing him as master! All kinds of questions raced through his mind; how long would this spell last? Should he tell someone about what he's done? How angry will Annabel be once she figures out she's been tranced? Will she even remember it? Draco heard someone coming from around the corner and quickly got up, pulling the tranced Annabel behind him, and ran down the hall the opposite way. Finding an empty corridor, he decided to talk to her.

"Are, are you okay?" Draco asked, hesitating.

"If you, sir, say I'm okay, then yes, I am okay. Annabel no longer does what Annabel would like to do, only what Master Draco would like her to do, and Annabel will enjoy doing it. Unless of course, Master does not wish Annabel to enjoy it."

Draco just stared at her for a minute, thinking. His spell had actually worked, she had been tranced! Annabel sat there, a blank stare in her eyes, waiting for an order from Malfoy. When she talked it was so lifeless and dull, she didn't quite look like she was alive inside. Standing up, Malfoy decided he had to keep this a secret, even from Crabbe and Goyle. They could never keep their big mouths shut anyways. All of a sudden, Draco knew who he could tell. He would tell Snape, show him how good of a wizard he is and prove he doesn't need Snape following him around and defending him all the time. Especially not with his latest quest he's been asked to do by the Dark Lord. Pulling Annabel with him, Draco quickly ran towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom trying to avoid being seen so that no one would see Draco Malfoy, fierce Slytherin, talking too and going somewhere with Annabel Riley, the weird Hufflepuff girl best friends with Looney Lovegood, Potter and his gang. As he entered the classroom, Malfoy looked around for Snape. Not finding him, he went up to his office and knocked on the door. Hearing no response, Draco went in to check anyways. Snape's office was a mess; books piled in a corner on his desk, stacks of papers to grade on the opposite end. Snape was usually an organized man, Malfoy was wondering what could have him so disorganized when suddenly he heard a noise behind him and spun around.

"What are you doing in here Draco?" asked Snape, glaring at Annabel. "And why is this girl in here?

"Professor, don't worry, I brought her here to show you what I've done!"

Snape's eyes kept glancing over to Annabel but he continued on listening to Draco explain. Malfoy told him about all that had happened, then, to prove he had done the trance correctly, Draco told Annabel to go sit at a table across the room. Listening carefully to everything he had said, Annabel walked over to the table she was told to sit at and sat down.

"I'm not quite sure of how everything with this trance works yet, but I know that she'll do probably anything I tell her to, and she might be aware she's doing all of this unlike the Imperio Curse!"

Snape hadn't said anything so far during the explanation, just nodding every so often. He had heard of all kinds of dark magic before, but nothing quite similar to what Draco was explaining to him.

"Let me try something." Snape told Malfoy, who was patiently waiting for Snape to praise him for his excellent discovery.

"Girl! Yes you," Annabel looked up suddenly as Snape called to her. "Come back up here, in between me and Draco."

Annabel, who had been listening intently, looked up at Snape again, then Malfoy, and did nothing. Not breaking his glare at Annabel, Snape said slowly, "Tell her, tell her it's okay to do what I say, just simply nod to her next time she looks at you after I order her to do something."

Saying the same thing again, Snape asked Annabel to come up. She, again, looked at Snape, then Malfoy, who this time nodded his head at her, and then she slowly stood up, and walked over to where she was told.

"Interesting," muttered Snape, "She won't do anything without your approval and only listens to you. I doubt she will even leave your side unless you tell her too."

Snape walked around the two students, examining Draco's work.

"This is actually quite impressive Draco. Although, now that you've got her like this, what exactly do you plan to do with her?" questioned Snape.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but on the way here, I came up with an idea. She's a Hufflepuff, Annabel is, but she's friends with Potter, Weasley and that Mudblood! I was thinking we could find out what they are up too or about Dumbledore even! It could make my task easier or we could find out where that old man's been going lately when he leaves the castle."

Draco went up to Annabel and turned back to Snape.

"I mean, look at her! She does whatever I tell her too! I'm sure she can handle just getting information, if not more!"

"Very well Draco," Snape turned his back and started slowly walking back to his office, "Just make sure no one finds out about this. Now class has already started, so hurry off. Draco, explain to Annabel her job on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapters so short!

~I dont own anything Harry Potter in this story~

* * *

Chapter 3

With that, Snape was in his office and Malfoy and Annabel were running through the halls towards their next class, which fortunately happened to be together. Malfoy explained the plan on the way, and then stopped outside of the doorway into the classroom.

"Now, I need you to act like you normally would Annabel. If Weasley or Potter start talking shit about me, then I need you to react and say what you normally would. And if that dirty Mudblood starts asking questions about why we were both late or came in together, just tell her that Professor Slughorn was talking to us about what had happened during class."

Annabel suddenly looked more life-like and looked Malfoy in the eyes.

"Yes Master Draco! As you wish!" she said in her normal, excitable voice.

"And stop calling me Master! Just call me Draco, even around me! And make sure not to give us away either! Just be careful."

"Yes," Annabel hesitated then finally said "…Draco." And they both walked inside the classroom. As they walked inside, everyone looked up from their Transfiguration books they were reading and started whispering. Draco started to get a bit nervous as he sat in his seat just out of earshot to Annabel's conversations with Looney and the others. But then Malfoy realized that his plan would work. Annabel does whatever he says, it's bound to work! As long as she acted normal…or whatever normal was to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, this chapters kinda short...

~I dont own anything Harry Potter~

* * *

Chapter 4

Annabel sat down in her usual seat, ignoring all the whispers and glances from the students around the room.

"Hello there Annabel! What took you so long? I was beginning to worry!" questioned the blonde Ravenclaw from beside her.

Luna's eyes began to wander around the room as Annabel began to tell her that Professor Slughorn had kept her and Draco because of what had happened.

"Oh, that's the worst! Professor Slughorn is a little different, don't you think Anne? I quite like him though!"

"Yeah, he's downright odd! Better than some of the other boring 'ol teachers we got here though!" Ron whispered from the table he was sitting at with Harry behind them.

"Mr. Weasley, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" asked Professor McGonagall, stopping mid-lesson and staring at Ron from the front of the room

"No Professor..." mumbled Ron as the whole class laughed.

"Bloody hell! I swear! She's got special teacher senses! They all do! They just know whenever I'm talking!"

"Or it could be that your just obnoxious and loud." whispered Hermione from next the table next to Annabel and Luna.

Malfoy could see that Annabel was talking to Looney, Weasley and Granger, but he couldn't hear everything they were saying. Professor McGonagall yelled at Weasley and Malfoy smirked, That's what you get you dirty blood traitor… thought Draco as he got back to his work. It was hard to concentrate on his work as he was trying to think of when Annabel could give him all the information she had found out. It didn't have to be soon, but Draco wanted to check up on her every so often as well. During the end of lunch he decided that he could probably find her and check on her, and get any info if possible.


	5. Chapter 5

I like this story, not entirely sure where i'm going with it though...

~I dont own anything Harry Potter~

* * *

Chapter 5

"So, do you guys think I could come up to the Gryffindor Common Room tonight with you three and you can tell me all I missed during the beginning of class and help me out with it a bit? Luna's got plans for the night." Annabel told them as she walked out of the classroom once class was over with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah sure, that ought to be fine, although, Harry has something tonight, so it's probably just going to be us two helping you out." replied Hermione excitedly.

"Well, actually…" started Ron.

"Don't tell me you've got plans with Lavender tonight 'Won-won'?"

"You're actually going to go out with her? On a date? Not just going off and snogging somewhere?" asked Harry.

"Well, no. Were probably just going to go down to Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks to grab a butterbeer then head back here and then do some snogging." Ron had a big smile on his face as he was happy every time he remembered that he had a girlfriend that enjoyed snogging with him whenever they got the chance.

"You're disgusting. Then I guess it's just you and me tonight Annabel!" said Hermione as she stormed off towards her next class.

"What's with her?" Ron questioned as Annabel rolled her eyes at him.

"You two are like an old married couple. Always fighting and such! It's adorable!" exclaimed Annabel.

"Now you're being disgusting! Me! And Hermione! You must be joking!"

Just as Ron had said that, Hermione had run back to tell Annabel what time she should come up to the room.

"Joking? Disgusting? Ronald you're so inconsiderate!" Hermione said as she ran off the other direction again, starting to cry.

"Great job Ron! Now look what you've done!" Harry told him as he hit Ron in the arm.

"It's not my fault she's so damn emotional…"


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter's kinda wordy and dense, just Draco thinking, sorry!

~I dont own anything Harry Potter~

* * *

Chapter 6

Granger shoved past Malfoy crying as he was going towards the Slytherin Common Room. Wonder what's up with Granger…Oh well, that Mudblood needs to learn to watch where she's going. Being a 6th year, Draco had a free period and he was going to spend it planning and thinking about what to do with Annabel. The Common Room was pretty much empty except for a few straggler Slytherins who had free periods and decided to spend it in the Common Room as well as he had. Deciding it would be best, Malfoy went up to his dorm to focus. Lying back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, Draco thought about what he was going to do. Annabel and him had never been close at all before, they were pretty much enemies. One day, bored in Potions class with Professor Slughorn's back turned, Draco decided to mess with Neville Longbottom's potion and put some random ingredient in it when he accidently put it in Annabel Riley's instead. Even though it was an accident, Malfoy found it much more hilarious watching her freak out even though he didn't know and loathe her like he did Longbottom. After messing with her a bunch of times, Annabel found out it was Draco doing it and was furious but could never catch him in the act so Professor Slughorn couldn't discipline him. After her many failed attempts at catching him in the act, Annabel got so upset that she tried to hex him during class and then chased Malfoy out. Now, here he was now trying to figure out when to meet up with her so she could share information with him. Along with this whole mess, Malfoy had been given the opportunity to perform a task assigned by the Dark Lord himself, to kill Dumbledore. That was why Snape had been monitoring Malfoy so much the last couple months, to make sure Draco didn't screw it up. Looking up at the clock, Draco saw it was almost time for his next class and collected his books and left the Slytherin Common Room, realizing that he had gotten nothing done during his free period besides think about Annabel Riley. That was something Draco never thought he'd do in his life, but lives change, and Draco was pretty sure he was okay with his change of becoming a master for someone who does whatever he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter may or may not be entirely done yet, but i'll try to work on it soon!

~I dont own any Harry Potter content~

* * *

Chapter 7

Annabel went up to the Gryffindor Common Room after her classes were over to study and get notes from the others. She went up to the picture with the fat lady, told her the password Hermione had gave Annabel and then the huge picture frame swung open and she was let in. Going in, Annabel looked around expecting to see a lot of people, but not many Gryffindors were in there. Not having to search the room very much, Annabel found Hermione right away and skipped over to her.

"Hey 'Mione! Where are the others?" she asked while looking around for them.

"Don't you remember, 'Won-won' has a date with Lavender," Hermione said with a look of disgust and despair on her face. "And Harry had lessons with Du-…Harry had plans!"

"Oh yeah…sorry about that whole thing earlier Hermione, that was completely my fault! I shouldn't have said you guys were like an old married couple and that you were adorable…"

"No, it's not your fault, Ronald just has the emotional span of a teaspoon and he's just got no bloody common sense! He's one of my best friends, but lately…" Hermione started to say but then trailed off and looked down while playing with her hair. Annabel could tell she was upset, but her job wasn't to find out about Ron and Hermione's love life, or lack thereof, she was supposed to figure out their plans, like where Harry really was going tonight, Hermione had started to say he was going to some kind of lessons with someone.

"We should really get studying though, enough of me and Ron. Do you still need those notes from Transfiguration class Annabel?"

Snapping out of her deep thought, Annabel looked up, hesitated then said "What? Oh! Oh yes please! Thank you Hermione, I still can't believe Draco made me late to class and made me miss half of the notes…"

Hermione looked up at her for a second, shook her head then handed Annabel the notes.

"Yeah, what was that about? Why did Professor Slughorn keep you and Malfoy after class? I couldn't hear you during Transfigurations."

"Well, my potions hadn't been turning out right during Potions class, which I'm normally quite good at, and I couldn't figure out why until I saw Draco smirking my way after I failed again one day. I knew he had something to do with it, but Professor couldn't get him in trouble because I hadn't caught him in the act. Finally, I just got so upset today that I chased Draco down the hall and tried to hex him but I couldn't catch him. Slughorn caught up with us and took us back to the classroom to talk to us afterwards." explained Annabel.

Hermione looked surprised although it sounded like something Malfoy would do.

"Gosh, sorry Annabel! Malfoy is such a weasel! This will just convince Harry more that Malfoy's up to something along with what we saw this summer!"

Annabel had heard of some of their summer fun, but she hadn't heard about anything with Draco yet.

"Wait, what happened this summer Hermione? When did you guys see Draco?" Annabel questioned, now listening very intently.

Hermione wasn't sure she was supposed to let anyone know about them seeing Draco at Borgin & Borkes over the summer but she was just so flustered over Ron and Lavender that she told Annabel all about it.

"We were shopping in Diagon Alley and Harry saw Malfoy looking suspicious so we followed him to Borgin & Borkes where he went in and was talking to someone inside about some object inside the store. After he had left, I went inside and tried to figure out what they were talking about but it didn't work. Ever since then, Harry's been convinced Malfoy is up to something, but I'm not convinced. I'm not sure what exactly he was doing but I dont believe he's up to anything" Hermione explained to her.


End file.
